


Staying Together

by SorryItsKenlie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItsKenlie/pseuds/SorryItsKenlie
Summary: This is a story about all the relationships in the show Girl Meets World





	Staying Together

Riley's pov.  
It's a knock on the window and I look and It's Maya! I opend and She crawle in.  
"Peaches! In two day is the frst day of seventh grade." I yelled  
"Yep. Not going."  
"What you have to go. Right you have to go? Oh are you being bad I wanna be bad. Teach me how to be bad!" I started rambling.  
"I'm not bad. Whats somthing I do thats bad." Maya smiled.  
"Lipgloss and subway!" I screamed.  
"Do you think you're ready to sneak out that window and get on the subway?" She smiled. I nodded.  
She smiled and oped the window and crawled out and saw...my dad come through the window and my mom come through the door.  
Maya smiled. "Whats so funny?" I asked her.  
"You're trapped in your own room." She laughed.  
"Riley do you think you're ready to go on the subway?" Dad asked me.  
"Yes daddy I believe i'm old enough." I smiled and straighed my back.  
"Maya are you ready to take her." Mom said and Maya smiled.  
They pointed their arms to the door we locked arms and left.  
(At the subway)  
I'm here Maya. Just like you i'm a bad girl and nothing can get me to be bubble inside agian."  
"Not even him?" Maya pointed to a boy sitting down reading a book. I smiled brightly.  
"Wanna go over to him?" She smled.  
"Want to. Can't let go." I said worried.  
She smiled and took my hand off the pole and let go sending me backwards. I screamed and landed in the boys lap.  
"Hi I'm Riley. We where just talking about you." I blushed.  
"I'm Lucas." He smiled and sat me down in the eat next to him ad a lady with a crazy had came over.  
"Maybe someone whould like to move and let their elderly sit down." She looked at me.  
Lucas started to stand up and she pushed him down and pointed at me. I got up and went to Maya.  
"Wanna go agian?" She smiled and I nodded. She took my hand and let go agian. I flew back and landed in the ladies lap.  
"I think this belongs to you." She picked me up and gave me to Lucas.  
(The next day)  
It's Christmas and Maya is over in the bay window. We could still hear Mom talking to dad about his mom and the hatred between them and then heard a bell ding. We ran into the living room and waited till someone to come into the door. We seen dads parents and dads younged brother walk into the door and Maya looked at the younger brother.  
"Boing!" She said pointing at him.  
"Maya thats my uncle Josh." I smiled.  
"Great then I would be your aunt." She smiled and uncle Josh walked over.  
"Uncle Josh!" I said and gave him a hug.  
"Uncle Josh!" Maya hugged him.  
"I'm not your uncle Maya." He smirked.  
"Even better." She let go.  
"It's been a long time Maya." Josh put his hands in his pocket and played with his hair.  
"Yeah it has." She sighed.  
"Well you grew up gorgeous." He walked away contenuously playing with his hair. Maya smirked and looked at me.  
"You're not going to be my aunt Maya." I sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have been wanting to write a girl meets world book for a long time so here it is. I don't know how long this book will be because this is not what I usually wright about so I need some information in the comments. Also I'm not that good at writing first chapters so sorry but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
